wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Legion
The Eternal Legion is a First Founding Legion for the Nova Terra Regency and is descended from the infamous Night Lords Space Marine Legion. The Eternal Legion was founded with the intent of defending the newly born Nova Imperium and supplementing the Night Lords legion. The Eternal Legion is a unique legion of space marines. They are aloof, and an enigmatic Astartes Legion who give off an air of fear and repulsion. In fact, many look upon this legion and see them as nothing less than a band of terrorist and who bring nothing but ill fortune. Many venerable Space Marine Legions shun the company of this Legion for this reason. However, in the rare instances that the Eternal Legion does work with other Space Marine Legions it is often in tangent with those that complement their deliberate and devastating assaults. The entire legion operates under a great veil of secrecy, making it difficult to track their movements and current combat deployments, and even the overall strength of their legion. It is often said that there are anywhere between 50-150,000 legionaries, making it one of the smaller Second Founding Legions, however, this is only guessed at because the Eternal Legion is constantly on the move persecuting xenos, the Forces of Chaos, and the false Imperium with utmost zeal. The Eternal Legion was founded on the Emperor's original ideals, and the ideals that pushed the Great Crusade across the Milky Way. The Eternal Legion fiercely believe that the Emperor is not a god, but still see and acknowledge that he is their patriarch and leader. They also follow the original ideals of Konrad Curze when he ruled over Nostromo. When they conquer a planet they will treat the populace fairly, but will, without hesitation, ruthlessly kill and terrorize the populace if there is even a hint of rebellion. They utilize fear with the utmost precision and effectiveness that is as almost as perfect at their Primarch. They also are devout followers of the Emperor's original values and ideals and will stop at nothing to uphold them. They have been known to tear down churches and shrines to the Emperor with a zeal that rivals even that of the Imperial Heralds. Legion History The Eternal Legion was founded during the Siege of Terra as an ad-hoc legion know as The Repentant which was comprised of mostly Night Lords, and other Loyalist elements from the Traitor Legions.This is also the first recorded and noted appearance of the Dread Master. The Repentant fought the traitor legions zealously for years up to the Siege of Terra. After the end of the Siege of Terra and the beginning of the reformation of the Imperium, the nascent Legion petitioned the High Lords of Terra and Rogal Dorn himself to keep the legion alive. After fierce deliberation between the High Lords and Rogal Dorn, the Repentant were allowed to stay together. Following this decision every single legionary expunged his heraldry, his past and tore the mark of their respective legions from their armor and took on a new name to expunge their respective past. Shortly after the Horus Heresy began, Konrad Curze left Imperial space, burdened by everything that he had done. He was adrift in space for over two thousand years being plagued by dark visions of what would pass in the future. He was a broken man who detested himself for everything that had come to pass and for what he had done. Most of his legion saw him as a weak and worthless leader, and slowly but surely, they started leaving him. With every passing day another ship would drop out of the fleet formation, taking more and more of his Night Lords. He stood and watched them leave and did nothing to stop them. He hated everything about his legion, to him they were vile murderers and monsters just as he was. He spent more and more time in his quarters as the visions grew worse, as he foresaw the darkest possible futures come to pass. Curze saw his father's empire drawn asunder. He saw his sons - his Night Lords - become the very monsters that he fought to destroy. He saw his brothers die, the men who he thought that hated him, but in all reality, just misunderstood what he was - perish in the darkest ways. The great Night Haunter was tormented endlessly, day and night. Until the day he received the first vision that was different than anything he has ever seen. The vision he received was that of a brighter future that could restore everything that he and the fallen Primarchs undone. Legion Home world Legion Gene Seed The gene-seed of the Eternal Legion, like their progenitors, seems surprisingly pure, bearing the least evidence of mutation. The only notable physical abnormality is their jet black eyes and pale skin that is reminiscent of the Night Lords. Notable Battles *'Siege of Terra -' *'Subjugation of Vethos' - *'Halo Stars Crusade-' *'Defense of Macharia-' Legion Organisation The Eternal Legion is a completely autonomous legion. The legion master has the last say on all the matters but the Primarch can override any and all decisions but rarely does so. The legion is split into roughly 10 Cohorts and each Cohort is broken down into multiple centuries and broken down further into Demi-centuries. The entire legion is overseen by the Dread Master, and their Primarch Conrad Curze, next each cohort is overseen by the Doom Bringers which are equivalent in rank to a chapter master. Next comes the Centurions who are in charge of their individual centuries and answer to the Doom Bringer. Next follows the Vetanus Servanus who are in charge of the Demi-centuries. The demi-centuries are comprised of the typical battle brothers. The last three centuries are comprised of scout marines and are known Tenebris Compania. Speciality Ranks *'The Death Wardens' - The Death Wardens are the elite cadre of the Eternal Legion who serve as its Honour Guard. These elite warriors are the most feared of any Legionary, having served the Legion for many centuries with their exceptionally courageous service. The Death Wardens are the most taciturn and solemn individuals in repose, but also among the most ferocious and unyielding of its warriors in battle. They prowl the battlefield as silent as a grave cutting down all who stand before them and the Dread Master. *'Black Wraiths' - The Black Wraiths are an elite formation of specialist scouts whose abilities for ambush, infiltration and sabotage borders on the supernatural. They also possessed superlative skills in creating conditions of all-consuming chaos amongst the enemy's ranks through the assassination of key officers and assets. The Black Wraiths are considered unparalleled masters of this form of silent warfare amongst the Ur-Legions, which is only surpassed by the Raven Guard Legion themselves. *'Raptors' - The Raptors of the Eternal Legion descend from their infamous father legion the Night Lords. The Raptors use Jump Packs which are more sophisticated and efficient than the ones commonly used by the Space Marines of the Imperium. They are considerably lighter and less bulky, and have a stronger thrust which allows for slightly longer and higher jumps to be performed. The Raptors of the Eternal Legion are just as ruthless and unforgiving as the original Raptors of the Night Lords. *'Terror Marine' - The Terror Marines are a specialist formation that serves alongside the Black Wraiths. These specialist Space Marines are known to go above and beyond what even the Night Lords and Eternal Legion would do. They record the sounds of battle and the screaming of dying men, and then replay them in the midst of enemy troops in order to wear them down psychologically. Terror Marine squads have also have been known to hijack vox channels and play these horrific recordings endlessly with the intent of instilling fear in the hearts of their foes, often times causing them to throw down their arms and surrender. Legion Combat Doctrine The Eternal legion shares the same combat doctrine that the Night Lords have been using since their founding. They try to instill unrelenting terror into the enemy forces in hopes of stopping a battle before it commences. The preliminary Assault forces consist of Terror Marines and Black Wraiths that wreck havoc amongst the enemy As a Cohort starts to break orbit above a planet. There is no warning given by the orbiting cohort Legion Recruitment The Eternal Legion recruits from all over the galaxy regardless if they are from the Imperium of Man or the Nova Terran Regency. Notable Eternal Legion Members , the so-called 'Harbinger of Death', Legion Master of the Eternal Legion]] *'The Dread Master' - The Dread Master is the current Legion Master of the Eternal Legion and is one of the oldest living Legion Masters of the Nova Terra Regency. He is renowned throughout the entire galaxy by both friend and foe alike, striking terror in the hearts of all who stand before him, and inspiring allies and causing them to go above and beyond many acts of valor. An ancient veteran of both the latter years of the Unification Wars and the First Great Crusade, the original name of this fearsome warrior has long been lost to the midsts of time. Extant records indicates that this may be due to the fact that upon assuming the mantle of 'Dread Master', all traces of one's previous life is wiped away. The Dread Master has long been a figure of dread, as he had already entered into the legends of the Legiones Astrates long before the Horus Heresy. Whatever the truth to the many rumors about this killer's unsavory reputation, none could dispute his ruthless efficiency or long tally of victories. When the Horus Heresy ended, and the High Lords decreed that new Legions would be created from existing gene-stock, The Dread Master was unanimously chosen by his nascent Legion's warriors to lead them in battle. He was one of the few candidates selected for the nascent 'Project Homo Sapiens Novus', where he underwent the arduous process of having his gene-seed boasted to a level far superior to an average Astartes - but less than a Primarch - making him almost as comparable as the Emperor's own elite Legio Custodes. Since that bygone era, the Dread Master continued to lead his Legion in the ongoing Second Great Crusade, until the events of the Nova Terra Interregnum, which occurred in the 33rd Millennium. He willfully led his Legion to the side of the Secessionist cause, and fought against his former brother-Legions for the next eight centuries, until the conflict finally ended in an uneasy cease-fire and the Secessionist pocket empire was formally recognised as the Nova Terra Regency. Since that long ago age, the ancient Dread Master has continued to lead his Legion in the defence of Nova Impirator against threats both internal and external. *''Corvosa Medici - '' Quotes Gallery Eternal Legion_Tartaros Termis 2.png|A trio of Eternal Legion Death Wardens slaying the enemies of Nova Terra Eternal Legion_Termi2.png|An Eternal Legion Vanguard Veteran of the feared Death Wardens Eternal Legion_Mk IV.png|An Eternal Legion's veteran Terror Squad Marine. Note: Iconic symbols of death and despair Category:Alpharious Omegron Category:Space Marines